


Floating in Joy

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, They get to relax and have a lazy morning, This is pure soft content, and they love their family, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora gets to have a lazy morning and cuddle with her family while contemplating life for a while.Day 8: Floating





	Floating in Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure soft content, thanks bye.

Adora felt as though she was floating on a cloud. Her chest felt weighed down despite the feeling of weightlessness she was experiencing. It was weird... 

She couldn't feel anything besides the warmth that filled her chest, taking in a deep breath and sighing softly as she melted into the pillow-like feeling beneath her. 

She was asleep, that much she could tell and she felt comfortable and warm and loved. 

She would have loved to continue sleeping if it hadn't been for the sunlight shining its bright rays directly in her face, causing her to stir awake despite all of her desire to go back to that dream world of sleep. 

But she wasn't upset. There was no way for her to be upset when the view that she got when she opened her eyes was more magical than any dream could ever be. 

Her wife's head gently tucked away in the curve of her neck and shoulder, snoozing away in the warm summer light that filled the room. She heard the soft purr that rumbled against her skin, causing her lips to curl into a loving smile as she deposited a tender kiss on the tip of Catra's ear. A quiet giggle left her lips when she saw the other's ear twitching from the ticklish sensation. But otherwise, her wife continued to sleep.

Adora didn't blame her if it weren't from the fact that she was still accustomed to being an early riser she would also be sleeping in. But that wasn't something that had ever left her even when she had moved to Bright Moon and not even when she had moved in with Catra at the Half-Moon castle. 

She didn't mind being the first to awaken every morning. She got to see her wife at her most peaceful and their little moonbeam as well. Their daughter Selene proved to have been the weight that she had felt in her sleep, the small magicat hybrid curled up into a little ball on her chest. 

The little kitten fully asleep and purring up a storm from the warmth of the sunlight hitting her skin. 

This was a sight that Adora had never thought she would get to see in her lifetime. If she was honest with herself, she had never expected to get past the final battle against Horde Prime. If someone had told her that she would get to wake up with the love of her life in her arms, that they would have a daughter that they loved so much, she would say they were lying. 

But that is exactly where she was and she could not be happier. 

A soft whine pulls her out of her thoughts, her attention now focused on Catra who slowly stirred awake and opened her eyes. Those sleepy gold and blue eyes looking at her so warmly that Adora felt her heart melt into a puddle.

"Mm... good morning, Adora..." Her wife murmured in greeting, pressing a kiss on her curve of the blonde's neck. Adora's smile widened more as the joyous feeling swelled in her heart. 

Adora tightened her hold on the magicat, making her love laugh at the reaction. "Good morning to you too, love..." She whispered, wanting to make sure that Selene would not wake up from her being too loud. 

Though that didn't see to make much of a difference for Selene, the small kitten waking up as though she sensed that her mothers were awake. The infant magicat looked up, her bright blue eyes peeked at her moms through the unruly locks of brunette curls that covered her hair. Her ears perking up happily as she looked at her parents. 

The little kitten pawed her way closer to Adora's face, nuzzling the blonde and making her laugh. 

"This is really the best way to wake up in the morning... It makes me so happy, I feel like I'm floating..." She whispered as she held her family close and enjoying the quiet time that they had together before they would have to start the day.


End file.
